Required Inserts
by Marie-Fanwriter
Summary: A series of short scenes that add to the books, just a few dirty sequences that the author missed. CH1 KatnissxGale CH2KatnissxRue. M/F, F/F, minorXminor. POV fixed.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games Trilogy – Catching Fire – Part 2 "The Quell" – Page 185 insert

– **From the book – I did not write this section – **

**This is from the novel to remind readers what is going on**

One night, as I'm walking Gale back into town, he even admits, "it'd be easier if he were easier to hate."

"Tell me about it," I say. "If I could've just hated him in the arena, we wouldn't be in this mess now. He'd be dead, and I'd be a happy little victor all by myself."

"And where would we be, Katniss?" asks Gale.

I pause, not knowing what to say. Where would I be with my pretend cousin who wouldn't be my cousin if it weren't for Peeta? Would he have still kissed me and would I have kissed him back had I been free to do so? Would I have let myself open up to him, lulled by the security of money and food and the illusion of safety being a victor could bring under different circumstances? But there would still always be the reaping looming over us, over our children. No matter what I wanted…

"Hunting like every Sunday," I say. I know he didn't mean it literally, but this is as much as I can honestly give. Gale knows I chose him over Peeta when I didn't make a run for it. To me, there's no point in talking about things that might have been. Even if I had killed Peeta in the arena, I still wouldn't have wanted to marry anyone. I only got engaged to save people's lives, and that completely backfired.

I'm afraid, anyways, that any kind of emotional scene with Gale might cause him to do something drastic. Like start that uprising in the mines. And as Haymitch says, District 12 isn't ready for that. If anything, they're less ready than before the Quarter Quell announcement, because on the following morning another hundred peacekeepers arrived on the train.

Since I don't plan on making it back a second time, the sooner Gale lets me go, the better. I do plan on saying one or two things to him after the reaping, when we're allowed an hour of good-byes. To let Gale know who essential he's been to me all these years. How much better my life has been for knowing him. For loving him, even if it's only in the limited way that I can manage.

**REMOVE LINE** – But I never get the chance –

**Insert this… (This is the part I wrote)**

"Hunting like every other Sunday?" he asked. She knew that tone, he wasn't impressed with my response. "I have something a bit different in mind." With that Gale grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me from the path, through the snow. We weren't very far from his home and he pulled me in the opposite direction, towards my old home in the Seam.

"Gale, where are we going?" I questioned. He didn't answer. His pace was quick and I had to jog slightly to keep up. He didn't slow until we reached my old place; he opened the door, pulled me inside and shut it behind us. It was cool. No one lived here anymore, not since we took up residence in the Victors Village. He dropped his bag and pushed me up against the wall. It didn't hurt but the push left me little choice but to back up against it.

It wasn't long before he took another step forwards, closing the gap between us. I could feel his warmth through my jacket. His right hand pulled my chin upwards; it sent a shiver up my spine, his left he placed firmly on my shoulder, holding me against the wall. Even if I wanted to move I couldn't, now I was pinned. He is a good head taller than me and I had to look up to see his face, I had never really been this close to Gale. He was handsome; I knew that but I had never really taken the time to absorb him. A light blush splayed across my cheeks.

He brought his head down and rested it on my shoulder, it seemed like he was breathing me in. His breath on my neck gave me goose bumps. I reached my arms under his and pulled him closer, so our bodies would touch. A moaned lightly when I touched his back. Even though he was back at work, the wounds from being whipped hadn't yet healed fully; they still caused him great pain. I let go immediately, Gale never showed when he was in pain unless it was severe, I'm afraid that I reopened one of the welts.

He looked me in the eyes; he had such sad eyes now, then grabbed my hands and put them on his lower back, below the welts. He then kissed me. It wasn't like the kisses I shared with Peeta. This wasn't acting or on camera. It was passion. This was only the second kiss that they had ever shared and in the first I hadn't even kissed back. This time I did. Tongues intertwined. Lips meshed. It felt right; the pressure and warmth from his mouth on mine, his hands holding me tightly. After what felt like only a few seconds he pulled away, both of us gasping for air. I rose up on my toes and whispered in his ear breathlessly, "come back."

He obliged. I felt so close to him, finally the barrier was broken. His hands ran over my clothed skin, mine carefully on his chest and sides, avoiding his back. Suddenly it wasn't enough. Gale pulled back and almost ripped my jacket and shirt off, over my head. He was back within seconds. His hands found mine and he pulled them above my head. I wasn't quite sure what to do. He held them there with one hand and with the other he took my chin and moved my head to one side, he then proceeded to kiss and nip his way down my neck. I couldn't help but moaned as he did.

He got a bit rougher with me. The gentle nips became bites and the junction between my shoulder and neck became the target. I could hardly contain myself, I needed more. I wanted to touch him back, I needed him to touch me more, bring out more noises that I never knew I could make, make contact with more skin, anything. It was almost as though he knew my thoughts; he pulled back again, this time to remove his own jacket and shirt. He was careful not to disrupt the bandages on his back.

He picked me up by my hips and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his lower back. He pushed me up against the wall, which relieved him of some of my weight it seemed. I ran my hands through his hair, his ran over my chest and shoulders while we kissed. One of his hands found its way to my neck, he pressed lightly down, ever so slightly reducing the air that I could take in. I don't know why but it made me flush and moan louder. He continued the light pressure as he bit down on my shoulder. Bring forth more wonderful sounds. Gale had a slight grin on his face.

I shivered against the cold wall and from the pleasure. It had never occurred to me that anything could feel so good. I was wet and could feel a slight pressure on the back of my thigh. I have never been so intimate with a man but knew what the feeling was. Apparently, my mother being a doctor of sorts did come in handy. I grabbed his chin and pulled him away from my neck and when he looked up at me I nodded towards the bed. He understood and wrapped his strong arms around me, carrying me over.

Gale laid me down on my back and knelt over me, my legs were still wrapped around his waist. Now I could feel more of him, the pressure against my leg included. I could feel how stiff he was, I hadn't imagined it would be quite like it was. Our breathing was laboured and we took a few moments before I asked, "Make me yours?"

Gale's eyes looked from mine to the floor and he sat back on his haunches. I sat up as well, with him sitting in between my legs. "How can you be mine, when you are already _his_?" The word was said with such anger; three letters caused him so much pain. "I saw it… during the games; the interviews, the kissing, the sleeping arrangement, the cave."

"Gale, it isn't what it seems! None of that was real; I have never been as close with anyone as I am to you. Not him or anyone else." I must have sounded desperate, "Everything was for the cameras, to keep us alive. I promise you that."

He looked up from the floor and into my eyes again, trying to see if I was sincere I guess. I don't know what made him believe me, but he gave me a slight shove and followed me down onto the bed. He kissed me on the lips before asking, "You haven't done this before?"

I shook my head, no. The intimacy returned. I was happy for the warmth of his body on mine again. We kissed and his hands found my belt while I found his. Soon nothing separated us but his bandages. We continued like this for a few more minutes, taking in each other's naked forms. All of the primping done by my prep team has made my skin impeccably soft against his, which was hardened from years of labour. The difference in texture was incredible and we couldn't stop our hands from running over each other.

Gale stopped again and carefully positioned himself at my entrance, "are you sure?" was his question. The answer obvious, I nodded. He started to push himself in slowly, groaning as he did so. I was tight, I hoped it was obvious to Gale that it was my first time, especially when he came to the barrier. I tried to relax under him. It was nearly impossible; it hurt and felt good at the same time. "Ready?" he asked. Again I nodded and he continued his thrust, kissing me.

I moaned loudly and didn't quite know how to feel at this point. It was obvious that it hurt but it felt like a relief all at the same time. He waited for me, as patiently as he could enjoying the warmth, until I gave him the ok. He began to move again, slowly at first, long thrusts, almost agonizing. My hips began to move in time with his. Gale started to speed up, now focused only on the movements.

My arms pulled him down close, legs wrapped around his waist; I was willing to do anything to make me feel more in tune with him. I was loud, and had only just realised it but the sounds I was making might begin to carry. I bit down on my arm to muffle to noises. "Bite me if you need to," he whispered in my ear, "don't need everyone knowing what we are up to, do we?" I responded by biting down on his shoulder instead. Not hard enough to break the skin but there would definitely be a mark later. With my moans somewhat stifled, he continued thrusting. The strokes had gone from slow and gentle to hard and fast. From my reaction it was easy for him to see that I was enjoying it.

The sentence was muffled by his shoulder but it came out sounding something like, "Gale, I think, I don't know what." I became tighter and bit down on his shoulder again. It brought him over the edge too.

He collapsed. After a few minutes of panting he managed to roll off of me, his back to facing me. A few red marks had started to appear on the bandages. "Gale, you are bleeding." I stated as I sat up. Gale nodded, still out of breath. I looked down in between my legs and noticed I too was bleeding. What a pair we were. I reached over Gale onto the night side table where there were some spare bandages in the drawer, I had left them there just encase one of us was hurt while hunting. I guess this warrants the use.

I got Gale to sit up after a few minutes and applied fresh bandages to his back, where he had bled through. I cleaned myself up as well, handing him some cloth to clean himself off. Once redressed, we lay down together on the small bed with his arms around me.

Silence. Neither of us said a word to each other, even when we prepared to leave. It was a comfortable silence, I think we both realised that this would probably be the last time we would ever see each other. Once we arrived back at Gale's home, I started to walk away he took my hand and whispered in my ear, "This night was for us. Tomorrow when you go back act however you must. I will wait for you."


	2. Chapter 2

By request, Katniss x Rue, I am going to pretend that Rue is the same age as Katniss here. For my own sanity. ;P

**The Hunger Games Trilogy – The Hunger Games – Part 2– Page 201 insert**

– **From the book – I did not write this section – **

**This is from the novel to remind readers what is going on**

"Where do you sleep?" I ask her. "In the trees?" She nods. "In just your jacket?"

Rue holds up her extra pair of socks. "I have these for my hands."

I think of how cold the nights have been. "You can share my sleeping bag if you want. Well both easily fit." Her face lights up. I can tell this is more than she dared hope for. We pick a fork high in a tree and settle in for the night just as the anthem begins to play. There were no deaths today. "Rue, I only woke up today. How many nights did I miss?" The anthem should block out our words, but still I whisper. I even take the precaution of covering my lips with my hand. I don't want the audience to know what I'm planning to tell her about Peeta.

Taking a cue from me, she does the same. "Two," she says. "The girls from Districts One and Four are dead. There's ten of us left."

"Something strange happened. At least, I think it did. It might have been the tracker jacker venom making me imagine things," I say. "You know the boy from my district? Peeta? I think he saved my life. But he was with the Careers."

"He's not with them now," she says. "I've spied on their base camp by the lake. They made it back before they collapsed from the stingers. But he's not there. Maybe he did save you and had to run."

I don't answer. If, in fact, Peeta did save me, I'm in his debt again. And this can't be paid back. "If he did, it was all probably just part of his act. You know, to make people think he's in love with me."

"Oh," says Rue thoughtfully. "I didn't think that was an act."

"Course it is," I say. "He worked it out with our mentor." The anthem ends and the sky goes dark. "Let's try out these glasses." I pull out the glasses and slip them on. Rue wasn't kidding. I can see everything from the leaves on the trees to a skunk strolling through the bushes a good fifty feet away. I could kill it from here if I had a mind to. I could kill anyone. "I wonder who else got a pair of these," I say.

"The Careers have two pairs. But they've got everything down by the lake," Rue says. "And they're so strong."

"We're strong, too," I say. "Just in a different way."

"You are. You can shoot," she says. "What can I do?"

"You can feed yourself. Can they?" I ask.

"They don't need to. They have all those supplies," Rue says.

"Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone. How long would they last?" I say. "I mean, it's the Hunger Games, right?"

"But, Katniss, they're not hungry," says Rue.

"No, they're not. That's the problem, I agree. And for the first time, I have a plan. A plan that isn't motivated by the need for flight and evasion. An offensive plan. I think we're going to have to fix that, Rue."

**Insert this… (This is the part I wrote)**

Rue curled up closer to me in the sleeping bag. This would have been the first night since arriving at the arena that she would have had warmth. I wrapped my arms protectively around her. We were so close together in that little sleeping bag, hanging high up in the air. It was nice. I felt comfortable, all bit it squished. Rue was starting to nod off; she brought her hands around my back and cuddled closer.

It was strange, I though she reminded me of Prim but now she reminded me of someone else. Gale. I am not sure what it was, it didn't make much sense. Maybe it was her warmth against my skin; it was the first real contact I had, had since the games had started.

Without thinking I nuzzled into Rue's hair, breathing her in. She smelt like the forest that I loved. It smelt like Gale's hair. She returned the gesture and nuzzled in against my chest, she touched my breasts when she did so. I surprised myself with a light moan. She seemed to notice too and looked up at me curiously. "Did that feel good?" she asked tentatively. I could only nod, my words lost to me. She took her hand and gently rubbed my breast again, I moan openly this time.

I am not sure why but I had begun to rub her back, scratching lightly with my blunt nails. Goose bumps began to develop on her arms and she shivered. "Is this ok Rue?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled at me and one of her hands trailed down to the hem of my shirt sneaking underneath it. Her fingers danced over my stomach and up to my chest, she rubbed one of my nipples with her thumb and I gasped. "Have you done this before?"

I shook my head; all I could think was 'done what? Been touch by another girl?' I wanted this, I needed contact. Before the games, since my father died I had hated physical contact but now it was most likely near the end of my life. I wanted Rue to touch me.

My hands found their way under her jacket and shirt; I pulled them off and shoved them into the bottom of the sleeping bag. She did the same with mine; I pulled her slight figure against mine. Her breasts were still small although mine weren't much bigger. We took turns touching each other's breasts. Finding out what the other liked. She moaned a bit too loudly when I licked her nipples and I silenced her with a kiss.

The kiss was so soft, softer than I imagined. Her lips against mine, the gentle hum when she moaned into my mouth. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing my tongue to enter and find hers. They danced together. Rue nipped at my bottom lip and dragged her nails across my hip; I couldn't help but gasp and open my mouth wider for her.

My breathing was becoming ragged and I could feel wetness building in between my legs. I grinded against the form in my arms and she moaned. I pulled her hair gently and brought my lips to her neck, kissing my way along it, down to her shoulder. Rue pulled me closer and let one of her hands slip underneath my belt to caress my hips and the top of my mound.

I nipped the junction between her neck and shoulder and caused her to grind against me, I was happy that what I was doing was working for her. Neither of us had much bed experience but it was natural to us, being with another girl that is. Where I liked to be touched, she did. What made me moan, made her. It was wonderful.

She was so soft under me and when she looked up at me with her big eyes, I melted. "Katniss?" She breathed, "Touch me."

It was too much! Her eyes, her breathy voice, the feel of her body against me; I pulled her closer and pushed her pants down to her knees as she did with mine. We grinded against one another, feeling the wetness spread between us. My hands roaming her body and hers gripping my hips, guiding my thrusts against her.

After a few minutes I pulled back and touched her nether region. Just above her opening where I liked to touch myself sometimes. She gasped and pressed her breasts against mine. I rubbed in small circles for a few moments while tracing the muscles on her back with my other hand. Rue closed her eyes and kissed me, her hands scratching at my back, making me want more. I carefully brought a finger down and slipped it inside her. She moaned so loudly that anyone nearby would have heard. "Rue, you need to be quiet, they might find us if you don't!"

She nodded into my shoulder and bit down on it to silence herself. I gasped at the unexpected action but was happy for it, it felt so good. I licked her earlobe and inserted another finger into her, slowly pumping them in and out of her now dripping womanhood. The little moans were stifled against my shoulder but I could hear them and it only served to make me move faster.

After another minute or so Rue began to touch me as I did her. Her tiny digits pounding in and out of me, I could hardly contain my own sounds at this point. I could feel her getting tighter around my fingers and I was tighter around hers. It wouldn't be long before I wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

She came first, squealing into my shoulder. Thankfully she didn't stop her motion even as I slowed, riding out her orgasm. I didn't last much longer and held her tightly when she hit my g spot. It was a rough finished, moaning into Rue's hair.

We lay together panting, a light sheen of sweat covering our bodies. Curled up together in my tiny sleeping bag we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
